


Citrinus

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Original Character(s), Other, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: Finally, after all these years, I finally created something that's all my own! Or at least, I'm hoping. Here is my own personal creature creation





	Citrinus

**CITRINUS**  
**(hominis animal)**

Singular: Citrin

 

Roughly the size of domestic dogs; these humanoid creatures are voracious hunters with animalistic features (claws, teeth, fur, etc) and a taste for mischief.

 

Coloration varies between males and females with females usually being dull in color and males being brighter. Both have horns and spots and long whip-like tails ending in poisonous barbs.

 

Their diet consists of frogs, toads, birds, foxes, eggs, fish, rabbits, and deer. Occasionally they’ll eat fruits and vegetables but they prefer meat.

 

They age slower than humans and generally live a relatively long life with very few health issues.

 

Mating consists of a three day courting period during which time the males try and prove themselves to their prospective partners. If the female finds a male worthy, she takes him back to her den and dominates him completely.

 

The female has up to three cubs after five to six months. The cubs are born completely helpless and are completely dependent on their mother for the first six weeks of their lives.

 

After six weeks, the cubs venture from the den and begin to explore. Eventually, their respective fathers will teach them how to hunt and forage.

 

Due to human encroachment and deforestation, their habitat is slowly dwindling and it’s only a matter of time before they’re discovered.

 

Citrinus are primitive yet intelligent enough to make and use weapons and tools, cooking utensils, cook and store food, and create clothes.


End file.
